Please, Don't tell anyone
by Mlle.Didy85
Summary: Oliver, I'm fine, don't worry. Lie. You want help me, but if help me means that everyone, that Oliver, looks at me, like you do, like you look at me now, please,I don't want your help Digg. Truth. I left the window open because it was the only way to get some fresh air to sleep. Then, when I felt his breath on me, I talk to in my head " Finally, a bit of air. " Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am looking for a beta - writer for my mistakes because I'm French and my language is not perfect, sorry about that.**

For my story, I would have said that I am crazy about Olicity, forever. The "Arrow" series is right, there is no word strong enough to say is how much I love it.

This is my prologue, it's the first entry that I made. I accept all constructive criticism.

Here's hoping that the beginning of this story you like.

* * *

**P.O.V Felicity :**

_' Shhh ... Everything goes well, don't speak. '_

_**Shut up !**__ ! This nightmare will never stop..._

_18 June... Bad day in perspective. I touch my table bedside looking for my baby, I get so well that evil has to catch it. Woah! 14 missed calls. Then 6 of my mother, my brother 4, of course, they are worried about today. _

_Good post, 1 appeal of Diggle and 3 of Oliver. If it was really important they would have insisted, or worse, Oliver would come pass me a soap on the way to pick up the phone. It is 12 hour, fortunately Mrs Queen has accepted my vacation days, I wouldn't have had the strength to get up, especially today. _

**° Vbrrr Vbrrr °**

_Mom... Go a little courage young Padarene_ (reference a World of warcraft )

- Hi Mom, sorry I went to bed late last night and since I am on vacation I took the opportunity to make the crossbred, you know this is the first vacation I took in 2 years. I surprised all my collegues, given that I spend more time...  
- Stop! _she laugh_, Feli, I understood and I am glad to hear that you finally to take a little vacation time since we tell you. Your brother has tried to call you before he leave work, you ought to remind him. You know how it is. _She added by blowing._  
-Oh yes, I know Mom. _I said laughing_. How its going at home?  
-Well, do you remember of the neighbouring, Bertille, she has a son, Thomas, your brother is currently working with him and guess what.. the shipyard had to manage this was be the yard of Samantha, do you remember who's Samantha ?  
-Yes, great redhead, green eyes, Wasp waist. The ideal type of girl. _I replied blase._  
-Feli ! All women are beautiful. _Growled._ Well, your brother not refrain from the dredge all day and Samantha is tucked into its games and in the evening a woman came to the site to see, you will never guess who it was Darling.  
-UH... no I know nothing. _I say impatiens._  
This was his girlfriend, Samantha is a lesbian. If you were there, you would have laughed so much, the poor it was despair. Everyone making fun of him.  
-When are that it will stop changing girls like tee-shirt. It is really heartbreaking. _I laughed._  
-Feli... You doubt you much of the true reason for my call? _She says gently._  
-MOM, I know... Listen I have not too much want to talk about it, especially today. I'm fine so stop worry and will enjoy the Sun with your friends. I... have to go Mom. _I say hurriedly._  
-Feli... Agree but if you have the slightest problem or just simply wanted to talk, call me ok? Remains not only today. I love you my adorable daughter.  
-I know Mom, thank you, I love you too. _I say with a ball in the throat._

_Good, 12 h 26, should be anyway that I prevented the two Musketeers for being late. I did through my contacts a letter O, Oliver Queen. What can I tell him? Short, simple and effective. Hmm._

" **Oliver, I would be at the club to 2. Don't worry my laptop was unloaded. Kisses.** "

_Envoy. It's crazy as I know better lying than him. Irony whatever ..._  
_More than a take a good shower, dress me. Eat? Don't feel eating, I'd take a coffee on the road._

**° Vbrrr Vbrrr °**

"**_Oliver Queen_**** : Takes your time Felicity, you are supposed to be on vacation. Think has your phone charger the next time. Diggle will pick you up to 14 hours. Don't go not alone, there were several assault this week. Kisses** "

_Not Bother to respond, even if I wanted to protest against the fact that Diggle picking me, Oliver would come pick me up himself, so i have no choices. _

_Once in the shower, I take my time, I hates to take a quick shower. Once out, I remove the fogging of the mirror. __**Aoutch**__! I really have a head zombie, these nightmares have marked my pis, if the question is, I'd say I'm sick. _

_I'm not going to spread me the bottom face of complexion especially with this heat out. I took a rubber, attached my hair in a high ponytail. For makeup, a bit of eyeliner, mascara and rouge has pink lip as well as the blush and behold. I have already best face before this morning, my glasses on the nose and direction towards my dressing._

_And if I... Yes, and then thin it make beautiful so a dress will do the trick. She,It is too hot, she it too short, she too tight, this one it will do the trick. I take a dress white, not transparent, fortunately with a small jacket ¾ in jeans and white ballerina with a small knot rose on it._

**° Knock knock °**

-** Felicity, It's Diggle, are you ready ?** _Shouted behind the door._  
- **O..Yes I coming, two minutes Digg.** _Bégayais I surprise._

_So my bag has hand, my computer, my portable, my keys and it is gone._

-vHi Digg, _smiled when i closing my door._  
- Hi... Shit ! You spent your night on your computer Felicity? _He asked looking at me._  
- What ? Why? _Wondering I blushing._  
- It's not that you makes scared has see but you have nice rings under your eyes, you sleep poorly at this time? _He asked visibly worried._  
- No. No Digg. I sleep well don't worry, Very well even if it is necessary I think has buy a fan because has inside he is a furnace, finally this is not what i mean, without isn't really one but you see what I mean...  
- I see very well. Felicity ?  
- Yes ?  
- You lied as well good as Oliver. _He said starting_

* * *

**Voilà, this is the end of my prologue. The others chapters come here to soon. **  
**Thanks.**

**MlleDidy85**


	2. Chapter 2

**H**i everyone, **T**hanks for your comments.

**T**his is the **O**ne **C**hapter : **Tell me what's wrong with me.**

* * *

_**You lie also good Oliver**__, this sentence makes echo in my head. During the drive, the atmosphere was a little tense. I do not know why but Diggle was a little angry. And then this sentence, it was as if he knew what he was talking about. He would not seek..._

- Felicity ?  
- Ollie, uh Oliver forgiveness, _Silly, since when I say Ollie, a part in my dreams._  
- Felicity, Ollie fits very well, _says - it with a smile_. Uh... I do not know how to say it, I'm not very comfortable with all this, you know talk.  
- You didn't need to do this, really, I'll very well Ollie, _i smiled when I saw his gaze._  
- You did not seem to go well. You know I'm there, if you need to talk. I'm not very good for advises them but I'm good to listen to. We have noticed, - Digg and me, that you were elsewhere, you are totally in your dreams, you speak barely. The real Felicity we miss you, **You miss me.**

_Sorry Oliver, Digg. Someday i will tell you what's happened to me, Someday, I promise._

* * *

- Digg ? You can stay with Felicity, I have to go pick up Thea at his... Roy.  
- Yes, Of course.  
- You know you can say, Roy Harper, is her boyfriend. Go Ollie, repeat after me, small...  
- Felicity! I get it ok? It is her boyfriend. _say it with her little smile._ PST! It will be fine you two?  
- Of course, nothing but a small disagreement. I'll fix it, by what is my fault so it took me to apologize. Even if I did do wrong, finally I think..  
- Felicity ?  
- Hum ? What it ?  
- When I came back at home, Thea asked me something. Allow someone to come. I think **you can be that person**.  
- I uh.. Are you on? It is not a little too rushed. No, it's not that no make me pleasure what you tell me, because it touches me enormously, thanks. But I do not want that you you feel obliged.  
- I want this and then I think it will make us good has everything both, not?  
- Ollie, I need time ok? I am not as strong as you.  
- You trust me, right?  
- Of course but this thing is hard to say for me.  
- So, you need time, eh?  
- Thanks Oliver.  
- You're welcome, so... tonight 8 hours at your apartment ? I takes a good bottle of red wine and a few movies, ok?  
- How will you that i do refuse, Oliver Queen in my apartment with good wine and movies. A lot of girls would say " Yes" . Thank you Ollie.  
- **You're not any other girls**, Felicity.

_Oliver leaned on me and kisses me on top of my head, and left to seek Thea. _**You're not like the other girls_. _**_How he know how it is hard for me to hear it from his mouth? How my heart beats so fast in his presence? I am crazy in love of Oliver Queen, billionaire and Green arrow. Diggle came back in the room with two cups of coffee. He just put next to me and hands me a Cup._

- Hum, Digg, thank you very much. You're a love. _I say drinking a sip_. Ah! It do good.  
- You're welcome, Felicity. I...  
- No, listen to me Digg,_ I said interrupting_. I would like to apologize for my behavior. I know you you worry about me, and I thank you. You are like a big brother to me. I know that... You know a how I would like to tell you everything but I just can't. That words refused to come out of my mouth.  
- Hey, calm down Felicity. I'll tell you what I think of this story. I think this week is very hard for you, you are arrived a few ugly things.  
- Digg...  
- During our meeting of self-defense. I noticed that you became more aggressive when I planing you on the ground. I wanted to tell you that I understood. I understood Fel'. I am so sorry for what he did to you.  
- No, please..._ I say taking the hands._

_I inspired a great breath of air and look at him in the eye._

- It is time, Felicity, it is necessary that you open to you. Oliver expects only that you do it. You have suffered so much about both. You must stop you tortured. The past is the past. You know, i see how much you care about him and how much he care about you.  
- But...  
- He take care of you Fel', really. Tell him, tell him your story. You will be able to move forward.  
- I do not know Digg, This things do so badly. And if he took ill, be it bummed me?  
- Never, I promise.

- You know those movies where a woman squatting naked in the shower, holding the knees and sobbing, because when she closes his eyes, she still feels the hands of the guy? Like when they show the attack, the woman's eyes become white and motionless, and it escapes in his head to handle the horror of the situation while their music. It has nothing to do. It is dirty and sweaty, and he licks your face, and it wipes in your hair. And when you are trying to shout, it hits you so hard that you the only thing you want is to die. And then it starts again, snatching them from the things that you did not even have. I no longer a sleeping quietly, this week it's been 3 years that... it got...

- It's good I'm here Fel'. I am here for you.  
- Digg, I do not want that Oliver looks at me as my family does, I do not want that you are pity me. I never want to see such a look.

_I say it , I do it. Thanks Digg. Thanks for everything my brother. The reality of things took me aback. Digg, seeing that my breathing quickens, takes me in his arms. Tears flow, flow. I can not stop me. This feel so good,do so much, to talk about. I feel free. Finally I'm free._

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter. Felicity told to Digg what's happened to her in the past. Next chapter is only Olicity, the confession. I'll be soon. :) **

**MlleDidy85**


End file.
